mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Koji Kabuto (Z Mazinger)
This page describes Koji Kabuto, herald of Zeus in Z Mazinger. For other versions of the character, see Koji Kabuto (Disambiguation). 'Koji Kabuto '(兜 甲児 Kabuto Kōji) is the main protagonist of Z Mazinger. As with many other iterations of the character, he is the pilot of a Mazinger. However, unlike other installments, he is the brother to two sisters, Hagane and Tetsuko Kabuto, rather than a brother like Shiro, and lives with his mother, Toko Kabuto instead of his grandfather. Background Koji was raised by his parents and was trained in the family dojo. His mother taught him the family's mixed martial arts style, while Koji always looked up to his father. Five years before the start of the series, Koji's father disappeared without a trace. During his childhood, Koji met Sayaka Yumi and they became friends. In addition, he is also a member of his high school's soccer team. Appearance Koji resembles his original counterpart, but has brown hair instead of black. Personality Like the original Koji Kabuto, Koji is hot blooded and strong willed, never backing down from a challenge and refusing to give up no matter the circumstance. After his father disappeared, Koji tries his best to fill in for him. Koji also has feelings for his childhood friend Sayaka Yumi, but they often get into arguments. Koji was also uncomfortable with having to fight Sayaka when forced to by Ares. Abilities Koji is a highly accomplished martial artist, having been trained since early childhood by his mother with additional training from Jun Hono. On top of that, being a member of his high school soccer club has greatly contributed to Koji's athletic skills and physical shape. He is also the only one capable of piloting the Z Mazinger. History Koji went with Sayaka to visit her father at mysterious ruins in Japan. When an earthquake started Koji fell into the ruins. When he woke up he found the remains of the Olympus Empire warrior, Zeus. Seeing the cockpit in the warrior's head Koji is greeted by the entity that is Zeus' consciousness. Zeus informs Koji of what is happening and seeing Koji determined to help, gives Koji his soul to allow him to pilot his body. It was during this time that Dr. Hell attacked. With Zeus's body badly damaged, it used the last of its movements to deal a powerful blow to the mechanical beasts that attacked. Everyone is glad that Koji is alright after coming out. Koji is then approached by the government organization HSF. He is offered a job in dealing with Dr. Hell since conventional military weaponry is ineffective. Koji accepts the job with a 1 billion yen salary (with the other members of his family getting a small percentage of the profits). Koji then fights against Dr. Hell's forces with a modified version of Zeus known as Z Mazinger. With Z Mazinger, Koji overcame many battles, gaining an ally in Aphrodite, receiving the Zeus Blade, and managed to destroy the powerful Mechanical Beast Hydra with help from Aphrodite and Adonis. When Sayaka was kidnapped Koji went to rescue her but Ares forced them to fight. Aphrodite manages to break the death battle in time at the cost of her life. Koji then fights against Ares and received additional help from Sayaka who gained control of Aphrodite's body. Later with another attack by the Mechanical Gods, Koji has Z Mazinger fight the Talos and later the Cerberus. Both opponents turned out to be highly powerful, and things got worse with an army of Mechanical Beasts approaching. Artemis then uses her arrows to control Cerberus and attack Dr. Hell and the army. But even when Cerberus self-destructed, more Mechanical Beasts appeared. Even then, Koji and his allies decided to fight on. Category:Manga Characters Category:Z Mazinger Characters Category:Protagonists